


Reassurance

by Celestrious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestrious/pseuds/Celestrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds Rey huddled in the medical ward keeping a careful watch over their mutual friend Finn in his recovery and decides it's time he introduced himself to the intriguing girl. Damerey one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm new to this website and I don't know how anything works yet since I'm used to fanfiction, but I decided to try this out by transferring my most recently fic over here. The others may follow, but yeah I've been having a lot of Damerey feelings because I think there's a lot of potential between them. Both pilots, BB-8 loves them both...yeah. Anyway, if you guys like this then I may be posting more soon. Some just about Poe Dameron and other characters, some about Damerey. Well, enjoy and may the Force be with you! :)

There was a peaceful silence in the medical ward. Rey sat curled up in a chair just to the side of Finn's bed, listening to the beat of his heart monitor, hazel eyes fixed upon his sweet face. Occasionally her eyelids would begin to grow heavy, slowly, ever so slowly. She'd jerk herself awaken then, refusing to let her friend out of her sight. He'd gone out of his way to make sure she was ok and the least she could do was watch over him. Rey poured over those moments at the Starkiller Base. They haunted her every second of the day. If only she could go back and change what had happened, but it was too late now. 

Deep in her own thoughts, Rey neglected to hear the soft footsteps from someone behind her. 

Poe Dameron had the same idea as Rey. Finn had saved his life as well and he didn't plan on forgetting it any time soon. He hadn't noticed the girl until he'd grown closer and for a split second he considered turning away and coming back when she wasn't there. He knew who she was, or, at least, he'd _heard_ about who she was. Poe figured he would have to get to know her eventually, especially since it was thanks to her that BB-8 was back safe and sound with him. 

"You checking on a friend too?" he spoke up, walking up to the bed and looking from Finn over to Rey. 

Rey jumped a little in surprise at the voice and quickly shifted herself in the chair, taking her hands from where they were resting beneath the side of her head like a pillow. 

Poe quickly put out a hand. A gesture that she could stay put. "No, no. There's no need to get up on account of me." 

His eyes clouded over with a strange look of something close to contemplation as he studied her face. There was something warm about it now that he saw her up close. Whether it be the curve of her lips or the way her little almond-shaped eyes glistened sleepily under the dim lighting, there was something there.  _Something._

Rey settled back down in her chair a bit before a hint of a smile crossed her pink lips. 

"You're the X-Wing pilot." She finally spoke, her voice a bit hoarse as it got caught in her throat.

He nodded in return, giving a small laugh as he rose his eyebrows. 

"That's me. Poe Dameron at your service." 

"I'm Rey." She replied rather quickly, taking Poe a bit off guard as she shot up in the chair, eyes shining even brighter now. They were longer filled with sleepiness, but with a naive excitement. 

"Yeah I know." Poe replied, hands sinking into the pockets of his pants as he shifted on his feet a bit. "I've seen you." He added, silently cursing himself as soon as it came out of his mouth and quickly turning his gaze back to Finn.

Rey smiled softly, eyes flicking from him to the ground and back up again as she nervously adjusted herself in the chair, hands clenching the arms so hard her knuckles were white. He looked strong standing there, she thought. She hadn't known that he knew who she was. It astounded her when people recognized her. She was just a scavenger from Jakku and now here she was fighting with the Resistance, looking up at the best pilot in the Resistance.

"Um, any news on how Finn is?" Poe cleared his throat after a few moments of silence that seemed like forever. He pointed awkwardly at the boy, one hand still shoved deeply in his pocket.

"They said it's going to be a while, but that he should be fine." 

"Oh, good." 

Rey's lips formed an O-shape as she looked at him and Poe tilted his head at her, furrowing his brow. At first he thought there might be something wrong with her, but it wasn't very long before she started forming words. It almost looked as though she was trying her best not to giggle. He found it slightly unusual, but there was also something kind of cute about the way she was trying to get whatever it was out. 

"BB-8 says you're the best pilot in the galaxy!" Rey exploded, her cheeks growing rosy as the O-shape of her mouth transformed into a full smile of white teeth. 

Poe's eyes widened and he turned his entire body toward the girl. He wondered what else BB-8 had told her about him. They might need to be having a little chat later. 

"Oh really? Well, I can't say that isn't true…" he offered, shrugging his shoulders at her, a sly grin plastered on his face. "I've heard you're a pilot too though. See, BB-8 told me a thing or two as well." 

Rey's mouth clamped shut and opened again. She felt herself blushing. She should've known that little droid was a mischief maker. What a little sneak. 

"Don't worry. It's nothing _too_ bad." He continued, giving a little wink. For the record, BB-8 _had_  told him some things about her. The astromech droid had not, in fact, mentioned how uniquely beautiful Rey was. 

He knew what it was now. There was a charisma to the way she handled herself. He'd seen it when she walked past the aircraft hangar and after the victory at the Starkiller Base. Even though he knew she'd experienced great loss, she'd still managed to offer a smile to those around her and had looked so brave despite her grief. It was admirable. 

He, too, had known Han Solo. Not recently, but when he was just a child. Han had been like a second father to him. Kes Dameron had been a good father, but a busy one. Han had often been there when Kes couldn't be. 

Now that Poe's mother, Shara Bey, was long gone and his father away working for the Republic, General Organa had taken him under her wing. He wondered if she would do the same for Rey. Just from his observations it appeared that she would. 

A thought came into his head then. Who needed to wait for General Organa? _He_ could take Rey under his wing. Poe was so enveloped in this thought that he didn't notice Rey was speaking to him again. 

"Hmm, sorry, what was that?" he asked. "I was just asking what BB-8 said about me." 

"Oh!" Poe looked around and spied another chair nearby. He dragged it over, keeping a safe distance from Rey. Just enough space between them so that they could talk quietly to converse, but not be in each other's personal space. "BB-8 said you were brave, and a good pilot, and that you were very compassionate." 

Rey blinked a few times, flashes of her time on Jakku with the little droid flooding her mind. "I couldn't sell BB-8. It wouldn't have been right." 

Poe didn't answer right away, but instead leaned forward, elbows on knees, his hands instinctively clasping together. "You saved BB-8. Thanks to you all of us are safe and the First Order doesn't have the map to Luke Skywalker." 

Rey's heart sank. _Not everyone's back safe_ , she thought to herself. 

"Finn will be ok." Poe stated, watching the young man. He said it more as reassurance for himself, wondering if he could've done more to help his friend. Maybe if he'd been a better pilot he wouldn't have crashed the TIE fighter to begin with, who knew what could have happened then. Perhaps a lot of complications with the mission could have been avoided.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Rey at first. She tore at him in more ways than one and he didn't want her to see the weakness he felt. Poe banished his thoughts of incompetence and looked over to find Rey watching him like a little bird perched in a nest. 

"Finn will be ok." She echoed, her voice strong. He gave her strength. His words were a comfort to her.

Poe Dameron nodded and he smiled over at the girl. "Hey Rey, are you hungry?" 

Rey responded with a vigorous nod of her head. 

"I'm sure Finn will be fine if we leave for a little while." The pilot suggested, rising from his seat and putting the chair back against the wall where he'd found it. "Shall we?" he asked, offering a hand to help the scavenger up. 

Rey knocked his hand away with a smirk. "I can get up by myself." 

Poe chuckled. He liked her feisty attitude. No wonder she got along so well with BB-8. She didn't need him to look after her. She didn't need _anyone_  to look after her. He retracted his hand and turned around with the young woman following behind. 

Suddenly Rey felt something like butterflies in her stomach and in an uncharacteristic maneuver she found herself reaching up to put a gentle hand on the X-Wing pilot's shoulder. 

He turned around expectantly and his dark eyes met hers.

"Thank you Poe." She said earnestly, her voice lowering significantly.

"Anything for you Rey." He whispered in return.


End file.
